Sequel to Dark Alleyways
by hiei1317
Summary: What an original title, huh? The only thing I would say would be that this is to read Dark Alleyways by me first.


A/n: there were people out there who wanted a sequel. Here it is.

And to let people know Deirdre means "Sad one".

Disclaimer: i only own Deirdre.

Rating: PG-13. violence, language.

**Venom POV**

'What did I do?' The question runs through my head, turning my thoughts into painful jolts. The question seems to scream at me.

_What did you do? Nothing. It was _us_, together._ The words wring through my head over the screaming question in a hiss, but I'm used to it.

"What did _we_ do then?" I ask aloud.

_Simply eased our pain._ He answers in a sincere tone, but there's a hint of mockery.

"At the cost of another? That's just great!" I knew he would kill, he does that so often to the things that he loves. But rape? That had been unexpected, even coming from him.

Then again, I could have easily walked away and not done it. _Damn it!_

_Eddie, what's wrong?_ His voice is calm, and almost loses its demanding tone, but I know him better than that.

I try to ignore him, not answer his questions. This never ends well for me, either way, but at least I won't have to answer his question.

He takes us to our little apartment: rundown, drafty, but still shelter. He still has control while he's on the outside, and I know he can hear my thoughts, as I can hear his when I'm "in control". But because of this fact I am never truly in control.

He lowers his defenses and allows himself to be hidden, peeling away to expose my face. I look into a shattered mirror that I have left hanging in the room and I see a foreign face. I used to have a pale face, but never this pale. My hair is tangled and unruly, and my skin is almost yellow, and very sickening to look at. I reach out to touch the mirror, when a piece falls and slices my palm open. I barely bleed.

If someone doesn't look, act, or bleed like a man, how could he still be a man? Have I truly transformed that much?

"What am I?" my voice echoes across the empty walls of my cold shelter, but there is no answer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Spiderman POV**

It's been really quiet for a change. The last thing was a robbery last night. That was minor in itself. It's kind of nice.

Then I spot something in an alley.

Probably some homeless.

This homeless isn't moving.

I swoop in to take a closer look.

Upon inspection I realize that this homeless is actually a very beautifully dressed businesswoman.

I land and I see that the clothes are shredded, and in a very terrible manner. She was attacked.

I cover her in modesty and then get her into a sitting position against the wall of the alley.

There's nothing else going on so I should help her.

But I don't want to cause her further injury.

As I continue to battle with myself I hear a noise. I look over to see she's waking up.

She sees me and automatically scrambles to her feet and tries to escape.

When I move to stop her she screams, "Get away from me!"

"I'm only trying to help," I try.

She laughs as if she's gone crazy, "Help me? Is that it? You rape me and then you want to help me."

I look at her in confusion. "I never touched you before, I simply found you here."

"What do you mean? It had to be you! Who the hell are you!" she screams at me.

"Why, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spiderman," the answer seems like I'm a broken road, just repeating the same line. I need something new, just not now.

She grins strangely, "Really? I thought you were a monster… but this?"

Then a thought hits me, "What did this person look like?"

"Like you! All black with that symbol," she points to the spider symbol.

"Are you sure it was black?" she nodded vigorously.

"You think I'm lying?" her voice was very defensive.

"I'm making sure," I start to walk into the streetlight, and show that my costume is not black. I then walk back towards her.

When I get close enough to her she simply collapses in my arms. I grab her and feel her sobbing onto my shoulder.

I pick her up, carefully, and carry her into the street, then take her to the closest house.

Once I was sure she was safe with the family I look to her, "What's your name?"

She blushes, "I'm sorry, it's Deirdre."

"Don't be sorry."

With that said I swing away. That bastard has simply gone too far this time.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Venom POV**

I walk back over to the bed and slump down into it.

It felt so great when I actually did it. That's what scares me. I shudder at the thought of what I have done.

Just then a crash resounds throughout the room.

I look to the window to see a dark silhouette.

The man who steps out of the shadows is Spiderman.

_I'll take care of this problem._ My symbiote growls within my mind.

"No," I whisper, almost inaudible so the man across from me can not hear.

_If he even tries to hurt us._ 'He won't' I know he heard my thought.

He comes straight into my face and growls, "What have you done?"

"Just about every sin a man can commit," I admit.

"And you continue?" like I have a choice?

"Like I have a choice," I parrot my thoughts.

"You do, and that's what sickens me," the spider spits out.

I laugh maniacally.

He looks at me, apparently sickened by my performance.

"You speak of the point that I have a choice, and yet you do not know what you speak of. If you knew all the pain that I go through every day, both consciously and physically, you would be singing a different tune. You know it," my eyes show pain, but I wear a scowl and a death-glare.

The spider pushes me into a wall and I feel my symbiote automatically try to come out.

'That's what he wants,' the symbiote retreats.

"Let me talk with it," the spider growls in my face.

"It's your funeral," I grin as I'm swallowed by the creature that I loathe.

Ha! The spider wants to meet his death! Then let him, I won't deny him the pleasure.

"You sicken me," the spider has let go; he did so when I took over this two person body.

"We get that a lot," I grin and let my tongue shoot over to him.

He backs away from it in fear and disgust. I laugh. He is such a stupid and simple creature. It's really amazing, he gets this gift of amazing power and wastes it on saving something lower than he saves, and then degrades himself to be the lower being.

I walk over to him, claws shinning in the moonlight that streams through the broken glass.

"Are we really _that_ bad?" he backs away as I approach.

I hear the glass break beneath my feet as I walk over to him, leaving minimal cuts, nothing that will slow me down.

He looks to my palm, where the boy cut himself, and snickers, "Not as immortal as you like to think, huh? From a little girl!"

"You know nothing of our business!" I growl, towering over him.

"You admit it," he comments.

"No, I deny it, because I know it wasn't her," I recede to allow Eddie to show, "It was a mistake, made by me."

The spider tilts his head.

I turn and growl back over at him, "_Get out of here!_"

"This isn't over," but he listens.

I watch as he slips away over the never sleeping city.

"We could be like him, you know," I speak out loud.

_Would you really want that?_ My symbiote growls.

I think for a second.

"No," I grin.

Fin… for now.

A/n: yeah, well, did ya like it? Did ya? Please review!


End file.
